Ladonna Palmer
She was a doctor in training but after being fired due to her being incompetent she becomes an adversary of the town. Early Life Born in London, she grew up rather irritating, annoying, desperate and lazy. She ended up going to medical school and studying to become a doctor. During this time she began to date budding author Jason Maxwell which soon becomes a serious relationship. She appears as a contestant on the first season of The Job ''in which her irritating behaviour is revealed to everyone on television. She does not win although gets far and even dumps Jason Maxwell during the process just so she can win. Shockingly enough none other than Tessa Crab wins the first season of The Job. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summertime She begins to live in Grasmere Valley just when the town are offered to go on a cruise. Volume 6 She is a doctor currently training to be a fully qualified doctor. However it is quite clear she is not up to the task as she is lazy an incompetent. When Yasmin is about to have her baby son Rohan, Nathan Jones who is presiding over her residency, asks for her to help. Instead however she is yapping away on the phone to Wilma Timber. Nathan Jones fed up with how rubbish she was at her job ended up firing her effective immediately while Yasmin was giving birth. His son Michael Jones comes into to help with the delivery and Ladonna crying leaves the hospital. She however although planning to leave town following her embarrassing dismissal vows to get revenge any way how on the town and Nathan and this simple dismissal changes the course of Grasmere Valley's future forever. When Del, Detective Stall, Dina Obed and Peter Swansfield are all trying to look for the killer of John Red who was part of the Tontine left in Mr Gerrow's will, Ladonna seeing she can get her own back says that Johan who is in fact on the Tontine also is the killer and he is currently in the delivery room with his wife Yasmin whose is giving birth to their child. Mayhem is unleashed as they march into the delivery room and Ladonna is delighted she had created. Volume 9 Although no longer physically in Grasmere Valley, wanting revenge on Nathan Jones, the hospital and the town, she manages to cause great havoc when she tips Iago Biden that the hospital was up to no good and was in need of being shutdown. Volume 14 Ladonna was part of the team and the lead doctor who tried to abort Nia Mabel the child of Jane Mabel which was conceived during rape by Edward Morley Junior. Edward Morley Junior, Edward Morley Senior and Victoria Morley and Simon Logan along with Ladonna were all part of a convoluted plot to try an conceal Edward Morley Junior raping Jane as this would be seen as an embarrassment to the family. With Jane wanting to keep the baby, the baby would be proof to what Edward had done. Ladonna hating the town that 'disowned' her and always wanting to do anything to get back, jumps on board being the doctor to perform the abortion and her lover, Simon Logan, posing as a pro-life supporter steers Jane right into the hands of Ladonna when she is about to give birth. Ladonna tries to kill the baby but their are stopped just before anything happens. Her involvement in the scheme is revealed as is her relationship with Simon Logan . Soon afterwards she is placed in prison along with the Morley's, Simon Logan and even the Prime Minister Mr Logan is put in prison after being bribed by the Morleys to help passed the bill allowing abortion to occur up to birth which allowed for the attempted murder of Nia to go on and if successful would have been protected under the law. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-10 Over the Edge #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook She is seen at the hospital waiting room when Dr Keith Brook, Dr Nathan Jones and Liz Jones rush in from their holiday to try and save Josh Harrow even though it had been five weeks since Dr Amanda Hathaway performed life saving surgery on him. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 15 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Ladonna Palmer? Ladonna Palmer comes back to Grasmere Valley and due to her hatred of the entire town; she has decided to sue everyone she knows including Nanny Prescot, Sam Bishop, James Dontos, Dr Nathan Jones and even the Queen. The Prescot family try to hire Tony Taylor as a body guard to keep an eye out for Ladonna Palmer as she threaten to come back to the town but at that time they didn’t know what capacity. She soon turns up when the gang are at school with Tony Taylor and are served law suits and Tony is fired as a bodyguard. Soon the trial goes to the Judge and the case is thrown out after it seemed she sued virtually everyone she knew for wrongful dismissal from her job as a hospital resident which was partly made due to Nanny Prescot claiming that she stole her purse, which she did. Soon Judy throws the case out. However the next case is another wrongful dismissal this time it’s the Prescot family versus Tony Taylor. Season 2 Episode 5 Trick or Truth? Ladonna reminds the Prescot household that it is Halloween and Nanny Prescot after convincing from Frugal Mum, Economy Dad and Champaine they decide to booby trap the house to get there on back on those who disturb them at Halloween. Devon believes they should do something else like go to Gary Robinson's Bible study on the reformation and evangelism. The others initially ignore Devon but after PJ Simmons and Sheneque get caught in the traps met for trickle treaters they decide to go to the Bible study. Upon having the door knocked while at the Bible study, it turns out to be the very annoying Ladonna Palmer. While Nanny Prescot cannot stand her she ends up putting into practice what she had learned in the Bible study and gave her a Gospel tract. Episode 9 Let it Go The annoying Ladonna Palmer finds herself in the bank when Zeba holds it up for ransom demanding that all merchandise from Frozen be destroyed. Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Get's Roasted When Nanny Prescot gets her own comedy roast, Ladonna Palmer is among those dishing out the verbal abuse at her along with Ms Izodel, Gypsie from Pakipsy, Wilma Timber and some celebrities. Needless to say Nanny Prescot after enduring all their criticisms lashes back in spectacular fashion. Episode 15 Devon Presents... Ladonna is among those in the audience when Devon and the gang decide to put on a performance at the town hall to show off their and the town's talents. Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is among those in the audience as Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray are all baptised. Season 3 Episode 7 Where Do Lonely hearts Go? Matthew Pratt goes on ''Blind Date which he is forced to be a contestant. Steve Mermzy is the presenter and the three contestants are Carla, Ms Brahms and Ladonna Palmer. Matthew ends up picking Carla although Steve initially refuses his choice and wants him to pick Ms Brahms. Matthew refuses and ends up choosing Carla. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Ladonna Palmer, Wilma Timber and Raquel Venici are seen gloating to the Prescot and the church in Gracefield when Gary Robinson has been removed as pastor due to his past being revealed which included him assaulting his ex-girlfriend and forcing her she to have an abortion. Season 4 Episode 1 Vaccancy Ladonna goes to the 'audition' to be one of the new cast members and live in the house of the Prescots. Due to they finding her insufferable they flatly refuse and eventually the spot goes to Abdul McGray. Season 5 Episode 3 Turn the Lights Off Stella Dash, Ms Izodel and Jerry Verlan want everyone to get rid of lights as they claim that they give cancer. Ladonna Palmer is part of the team who turns up and is the one who 'produces' their scientific findings which according to her is proof that lights give cancer. When the town entire electricity goes out which causes for Mrs Ambrose who is in a coma life to be threatened, Nanny Prescot has none of it as she unleashes her attitude on them all and gives them a stern telling off. They thankfully managed to generate the power of the hospital back causing for everyone including Mrs Ambrose to be fine. Also the power went out accidentally and had nothing to do with Stella and the others, still they learn their lesson the hard way. Episode 10 A Writing Retreat Jason Maxwell has been staying at the Prescot residence for a while as he is trying to write his new hit by hand. He never types the first draft as this is his method of writing. He is encouraged by Nanny Prescot to go on a loving weekend with his wife Abigail Maxwell. Celebrating that they have got rid of him for a while they go out and celebrates. However Ladonna Palmer, Jason Maxwell’s ex and town nuisance with her ex Simon Logan fresh out of prison they break into the house and she takes the manuscript of Jason Maxwell’s. The Prescots later on get a bird by surprise from Birdie called Roger which already has its own paper to clean up their mess and a cage. Nanny Prescot accepts the gift. Devon wanted to get the bird to rap but when the town went out again, Ladonna and Simon break in once again and feed the bird something. When they return the bird has exploded and Nanny Prescot puts the bird and the paper in the bin. It turns out when Jason returns all loved up and ready to finish his story that his manuscript had been the bird’s paper used in the cage and this had now the exploded bird all over it as it had been shredded into numerous pieces. Jason wants to blame someone and eventually Ladonna pops up to take credit giggling and laughing as she does. However Jason is soon inspired by Devon to use this setback to make him a greater success and in the end he stands up to Ladonna and reveals how he is a better person than she will ever be. The Comedy House Season 59 Ladonna Palmer known to have terrorised Grasmere Valley, switches her attention to the Comedy House and decides to try and shut down the camp that they go on each year. For this she manages somehow to get hold of the President of the United States to come personally to the camp and denounce and shut down the camp for teaching things that are 'insenstative' and 'offensive'. The Comedy House are beyond stunned and they have to pull together to stop Ladonna's evil plan from working which they do managing to drive out both her and the President. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1